Question: Simplify. Remove all perfect squares from inside the square root. $\sqrt{15y^3}=$
Solution: Factor $15$ and find the greatest perfect square: $15=3 \cdot 5$ There is no perfect square in $15$. Find the greatest perfect square in $y^3$ : $y^3=y^2\cdot y$ $\begin{aligned} \sqrt{15y^3}&=\sqrt{15\cdot y^2\cdot y} \\\\ &=\sqrt{15} \cdot \sqrt{y^2}\cdot \sqrt{y} \\\\ &=\sqrt{15} \cdot y\cdot \sqrt{y} \\\\ &=y\sqrt{15y} \end{aligned}$